


新家設備?

by snowymint



Series: [YOI] 俄羅斯同居日常 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint





	

“勇利! 我決定了，以後新家要有露天溫泉!”

“這裡是聖彼得堡不是長谷津啦維克多。”

“嗚……可是溫泉好棒T^T”

“喏，這裡有從日本帶來的溫泉入浴劑和浴鹽，想泡溫泉的時候放一點在浴缸裡就可以了。”

“Wow amazing!!!(亮晶晶眼) 那我們晚上就來放吧，這樣就可以在浴缸裡溫泉sex了!”

“不要(秒答)”


End file.
